Something Better
by SarahScott
Summary: Almost five years later since the graduation.where is everybody?Did they get what they always wanted?New friends,old friends,children.. will they ever be able to put the passed behind once and for all?Bake,Naley,Leyton..brachel and more. give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****– Hey guys new story, hope you like it!**

**It's my own season 5.. one of them anyway. Everything will be explained as the story goes.**

**So I love Jake and I wish he would just come back and make everything like it was supposed to be.. but since that's not going to happen I decided to have a little fun and write about it.**

**I think Jake and Brooke would make a cute couple, don't know why but thinking about them together makes me smile, so give this story a chance and maybe it could make you smile too!!**

**And like most of my stories there will be Brooke and Rachel friendship, because for me they're the perfect together and make everything more sexy and funny. **

**Please Read and Review!!**

**

* * *

**

_- __Something better -_

It has been more than four years since they graduated. Four years..four years since they were all together on the river court. Brooke was lying on her bed, awake but with eyes closed, the alarm hadn't even ring yet, has been this way almost every morning. She wakes up and thinks about how things have changed.

When she graduated she never imagined she would be living in NY and being a mother. Mother, that's for sure never crossed her mind, much less been a single mother. After Chase died she thought she couldn't handle by herself but she was wrong, she was never alone.

Four years later, she is owner of one of the fastest growing companies, Clothes over Bros, an empire like they like to say, but that, she had imagined, since she was with Haley in the apartment making the clothes she imagined her future, Haley.. just the thought of her friend made her heart ache, she misses her, her godson and Nathan so much, before she could think of something a person came running into her bed with her.

"Mommy! Mommy! time to wake up!" Brooke smiled and opened her eyes and said, "no, it's not", she pulled her son to under the covers and the two were laughing and she said, "the alarm hasn't rang.." she was interrupted by the loud sound of the alarm.

Brooke threw the covers to stood up and said, "Okay, Mr. Jordan Ryder Davis-Adams, now it's time to get up" he got up and said, "I'm hungry!" She laughed and said, "you're always hungry" he walked to the door and said, "look who is talking", he ran away, and Brooke went after him screaming, "Did you just called me fat!?! I'm going to get you mister".

They ran through the penthouse, when they reach the kitchen they both stop, the breakfast was ready at the table, Jordan smiled and Brooke said, "I should get my key back!"

A man turned his back and said," yes B. you should, but then again you and JD wouldn't longer have this delicious breakfast at the table" Brooke looked at the table and said, "yeah..I think you can have the key." He laughed and said, "that's what I thought", Jordan laughed with them and said, "and you say that I'm the one who is always hungry".

This was very common in Brooke's house, when she thought she was alone four years ago after Chase's death the universe showed her the opposite and she couldn't be more grateful. Brooke never imagined being so happy after everything she went through, but she had everything she needed and every day when she looked at Jordan was reminded that everything can be taken from you in a heartbeat. So after much effort she has learned to live to the fullest without regrets, if not for her but for Chase and Jordan.

After they finished eating breakfast, Jordan went to change to go the school and Brooke said, "What are you doing here so early? Not that I mind, but there's something wrong, where is JJ?!"

Man smiled putting the dishes in the sink and said, "nothing gets pass through you B.", she looked at him telling to keep talking and he said, "she was with my parents, they'll take her to school, and I'm here this time because I have to tell you ask something", she looked at it and said, "what? What is going on?"

He smiled and said, "Just relax okay, it's nothing serious, not that serious anyway. I moving from the apartment, and I was think if I can leave some of my stuff here" she smiled and slapped him and said, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? I thought it was something serious and I've been telling you to move from that weird place since forever!"

He ran his hand on her arm where she hit laughed and said, "Sorry, and yeah I know, but its' not that weird by the way…anyway the problem is that I'm going a hotel today and I want to get my stuff out of there, and I have to.." Brooke smiled and said, "shut up!"

He looked at her and she said, "Of course you can leave your stuff here, but what is this story about a hotel!? You can stay here" he said, "I don't want to bother you...that's not why I'm asking", she smiled and said, "you know very well that you don't bother me, it is perfect, acutely why don't you just move here! That's more than perfect, I should have thought of that before, move in with us!"

He smiled and said, "Seriously? Are you sure about this?", she smiled and said, "Absolutely! You know you want it too and JJ and Jordan will love the idea more than us", he laughed and said, "actually I was wondering that myself, just didn't want to bother you, still don't.."

She hugged him and said, "Stop worrying, it's perfect! Welcome home. I will change and you wash the dishes", he laughed and said, "I know, I'm already washing", she walked to her room and he said, "hey B"

She turned and he said, "thank you, you want me to take the JD school, so you don't need hurry?", she smiled and said, "buddy think this idea of you living here will be great", he laughed and she went to the her room.

Jordan picked up his things and went to the living room and said, "Where's mommy? I'm late already!" the man laughed and said, "You're not late and I'm taking you so you definitely won't be. Davis! We're leaving!"

Brooke appeared wearing only a bra in the living room and said, "okay, see you boys later! Behave both of you", Jordan laughed and said, "you too mommy" they went toward the door and Brooke said, "Jake!"

He turned and she said, "thanks and I love you guys", he smiled and said, "I'm the one that should be thanking you Brooke. Love you too, B. And go put some shirt on!" they laughed, Jordan said, " I love you too mommy" Brooke smiled and went to her room.

Jake and Jordan left the apartment and Jake said, "Your mom is crazy, you know that right?" they laughed and Jordan said, "She says that it just makes us love her more"

Jake smiled and Jordan said, "I love when you take me to school uncle Jake". Jake looked at him and said, "I love it too JD" Jake took him into his arms and threw him in his shoulders and said, " now come on, we're going to be late again and Miss Grey is not going to liked it!"

They laughed, it wouldn't be the first much less the last time he would be late to school, the mornings were always crazy something always happened that made him late and Jake and Brooke always heard complaints from his teacher, Miss Grey.

Jordan said, still laughing, "JJ is going to school today?", Jake said, "she should be already there, this way I'm not scolded by two teachers on the same day", as you might expect things with Jake and Jenny aren't so different and also most mornings the four of them spend together.

Haley was in the kitchen to finish making breakfast, Nathan came and said, "hmm ..something smells amazing", she smiled and said, "thanks", she gave him a kiss and said, "good morning babe", he smiled and said, "good morning Hales, what you gonna do today?"

She put the rest of the food on the table and said, "I'll leave Jamie at school, go to work then I don't know". Haley has been teaching in THH less than a year, in the beginning was a little weird being a teacher where a few years back she was a student, but was now she loved it. She looked at Nathan and said, "how about you?"

Nathan said, "I have physiotherapy and then I guess I'll see Luke". Four months ago Nathan suffered a car accident which broke his leg in two places, the doctors said he wouldn't be able to play as before, what caused some problems for the Scott family. Nathan was depressed, didn't want to do anything, Haley didn't know how to help him, Jamie just wanted his father back.

Brooke that went to LA right after the prom, didn't talked contact with anyone, Haley didn't understood why because her and Peyton were supposed to spend the summer together, but something happened that changed everything, but nobody talked about it, the ones who knew were Brooke, Peyton and Lucas, so Haley gave up asking.

But a few months after leaving Brooke received an email from Haley and since then they have been talking, Brooke had promised to be the best godmother to Jamie and that was what she was doing from even though she was in NY. When she heard about Nathan's accident and things that weren't so good, she wanted more than anything to go to Tree Hill and help Haley, but she couldn't and Haley understood.

But even though she couldn't help her friend in person, she found another way and one day Haley opened the door of her house and there he was, John Cane, the best therapist of the state send by Brooke to help Nathan and since then things have only improved for them.

Haley smiled at Nathan and said, "how the physical therapy is going?", He smiled eating a piece of pancake and said, "great hales, not even John believes it", Haley smiled and said, "this is amazing Nate, I always knew you'd get there".

Nathan smiled and said, " yeah.. sometimes had my doubts, we have to thank Brooke, a lot" Haley smiled and said, "yes we do", Jamie came in sat next to his father and said, "what about aunt Brooke?"

Haley laughed and said, "anything, you big ears, now eat we're going to be late", Nathan looked at his family and smiled, Jamie said, "momma today is Wednesday right?", Haley and nathan smiled knowing where her son was getting at and Haley said, "yes Jamie it is"

He smiled and said, "aunt Brooke is calling today, isn't she?!", Nathan laughed and said, " Doesn't she always Jimmy Jam?", he agreed and said, "I have a lot of stuff to talk to her", he placed the fork on the table and said, "I'm done, I'm going to get my stuff"

Nathan and Haley smiled seeing their son running into the other room and Haley said, " Still surprises me how close this two are, they rarely see each other, imagine if she lived here" Nathan laughed and said, " It's the Davis charm, but I think we made the perfect choice for a godmother",

Haley said, "I think so too.. I miss her Nate, only the once a week, some emails and the rare visits are not enough", Nathan hugged her and said, "I know, I miss her too, but who knows? Maybe one day she come home", he kissed her forehead and left the kitchen, and Haley said, to herself, "not until they resolve what happened", she looked at her watch and shouted, "Jamie let's go!"

Lucas entered his mother house and said, "Hello, anybody home!" Lilly ran up to him and threw herself into his arms and said, "Luke!", He laughed and said, "hey baby girl, aren't you late for school?",

Karen came to the room and said, "Lucas, thank God, take Lilly to school please, I gotta go for cafe and Andy is in a meeting", Lucas laughed and said, "hi mom, I'm fine and you?, oh yes I can take her", Karen laughed and said, "I don't have time for your games Lucas",

She kissed him and Lilly and said, "behave, see you later, and Lilly, Andy will pick you up later", she left the house, Lucas looked at Lilly that was laughing and said, "our mother is going crazy", he started tickling her on his lap and said, "Come on, let's go to school Lilly Scott", she said laughing, "I have to get my backpack Lucas Scott" he put her on the floor and laughed as she ran to her room.

Karen had just entered the cafe when she heard someone call her name, she turned and said, "Peyton?", Peyton smiled and said, "hey Karen, how are you?", Karen hugged her and said, "okay, this was morning crazy, but nothing that doesn't happened everyday, and you? Can I get you anything?

Peyton sat down and said, "coffee please", Karen gave him coffee and said, "so are you just passing through?", Peyton said, "no, actually just moved back", Karen smiled and said, " that's great Peyton, we missed you. Tric is doing well, but is not the same without you".

Peyton smiled and said, "yeah, I miss everything too…Deb sold me her part of Tric, it's time to get back to work, if you agree of course", Karen laughed and said, "of course Peyton, Tric was always yours, I was just waiting for you to grow up and come back. It's all yours."

Peyton smiled and said, "thank you Karen, so how is everyone?", Karen smiled and said," everyone is fine, but that a lot of things that happened. Why don't you come back later and we talk, maybe you'll run into someone" Peyton smiled and said, "yeah, that's what I'm afraid of", Karen smiled and said, "you're going to be fine Peyton" Peyton said, "okay, see you later then", Karen smiled and Peyton left the cafe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading..**

**So what you guys think?? Continue or stop?? Any ideas??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey guys! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.. that means a lot!**

**I'm glad you liked it! **** So here you go.. chapter 2! **

**Hope you ****like it even more!**

**And yeah.. I don't own nothing!**

* * *

As soon as Brooke walked into the Clothes over Bros, Millicent, better know as Millie, was right by her side. Millie has been Brooke's assistant since she opened the company and as Brooke and Rachel like to say, she more than an assistant she has become a great friend.

Millie took Brooke's purse and gave her the coffee and said, "Good Morning Brooke, here are your messages."

Brooke took the papers, the two still walking toward Brooke's office and Brooke said, "thanks Millie have I already told you how amazing you are?"

Millie laughed and said, "yes, but it's always good to hear again and a raise would be good too", they laughed and Millie said. "you have a meeting in half an hour, your mother called again and.."

Before she could finish Brooke entered her office and said, "today is break and entering day or something?!?" Rachel was in her chair with her feet on the table, and Millie said, "like I was saying…and Rachel is in your office".

Brooke said, "thanks Millie", they laughed and Millie left them alone. Rachel said, "hey slut", Brooke put the papers on the table and said, "hey whore, get out of my chair" .

Rachel got up laughing and said, "you didn't call me yesterday, how was the meeting?", Brooke sat in her chair and said, "I got home late and had to take care of Jordan, sorry, but it went well, they'll give me the answer now, I have another meeting, but you know that don't you?"

Rachel laughed and said, "I know, but I wanted to hear from you, so how is my godson?", Brooke smiled and said, "awesome as always, just yesterday he left the skate in the room and I didn't see it and fell with my ass on the floor".

Rachel laughed and said, "I would give anything to see it", Brooke said laughing, "It's not funny Rach, and sometimes he looks so much like Chase that scares me. When I yelled at him, he made the same face that Chase used to do and apologized and he put the skateboard on the corner where I put when he's been punish."

Rachel smiled and said, "He's a good boy B., and Chase was a good man and to handle you pregnant, only him." Brooke was silent and Rachel said, "B., It's not a bad thing remember him and smile, he would like that, you know that". Brooke smiled and said, "thanks Rach".

Brooke looked at her watch and said, "I have to go the meeting", she picked up the folder, and Rachel went again to sit in her chair, Brooke laughed and said, "hey bitch you know you have your own office, right? That's right next to mine, so why are you always on mine?"

Rachel laughed and said, "because yours is better", Brooke nodded and said, "Rachel Gatina I will not change offices again, we exchanged a dozen times already"

Rachel laughed and said, "but it's so fun!", Brooke said, "you're crazy", Rachel said, "maybe, but you love me", Brooke walked up to the door and said, "yeah, but I don't know why"

Brooke was leaving and said, "oh, I was forgetting, I'm going take the day off tomorrow ok?", Rachel said, "ok, but why?", Brooke smiled and said, "long story, we can have lunch and tell you",

Rachel said, "okay, I have to make a call and meet with a photographer to talk about the magazine then I'm free", Brooke said, "meet me at the fake Karen's" Rachel agreed and Brooke went to the meeting.

They go to the fake Karen's almost every day, they found that place when they opened COB years ago, and didn't stop going any more. They didn't even remember the real name of the place, but that was never what it was about, it remind them of Tree Hill, that why they love it".

Nathan finished his physical therapy and went to meet Lucas, he entered his brother's house and saw him sitting on the couch playing video games and said, "shouldn't you be writing or something?"

After his first book, Luke was having a little problem writing the second one. Lucas pause the game and said, "you' sound like my editor", Nathan sat by his side and said, "how is Lindsay? Did you guys talked?"

Lucas said, "kinda, she's fine, working and complaining about my lack of writing" Nathan smiled, he knew his brother didn't want to talk about how he can't write these days or his relationship with Lindsay, but he and Haley always asked anyway.

Lucas said, "And you, how you doing?" Nathan said, "great, the best I've ever been since the accident" Lucas smiled and said, "that's good Nate",

Nathan said, "And you? Still can't write?", Lucas sighed and said, "no, I'm hoping and waiting for the inspiration", Nathan laughed and said, "whatever you say Luke", Lucas hit him in the arm and Nathan said, "Want to come over for dinner today?", Nathan took the other control and Lucas said, "ok, but the food better be good" they laughed and started to play again.

Brooke entered the fake karen's and went straight to the table where Rachel was and said, "we did it! They loved the new line, they want to start immediately", Rachel laughed and high five and she said, "we're awesome! I told you one day we'll rule the world"

They laughed and Rachel said, "now tell me.. the day off", Brooke smiled and said, "Jake and JJ will move in tomorrow" Rachel laughed and said, "I knew it! Twenty bucks for me"

Brooke said, "Rachel!, It's not that you're thinking, Jake is my best friend, that's all" Rachel said, "yeah, that's what you keep saying, but I know you better than you know yourself, when you realize come talk to me. And BTW I'm your best friend!"

Brooke shook her head and said, "crazy bitch", Rachel said, "lying whore", the two smiled and Brooke said, "How's the hot uncle Cooper?", Rachel smiled and said, "okay, we're good, how about we have dinner tomorrow? Celebrate the move and all."

Brooke smiled and said, "great idea, and ohh who bet with you?", Rachel laughed and said, "who do you think?", Brooke laughed and said, "dinner is a good idea so I can kick Cooper's ass, you two they deserve each other"

Rachel smiled and said, "I always knew..thank God he realized it too" Brooke smiled and said, "people who are meant to be together find the way in the end", they smiled and called the waitress.

After all the mess with Cooper in Tree hill, and he disappearing after the car crash, Rachel has never forgotten him and when they met at a party in New York four years ago, it all came back and he couldn't resist, and they stayed together and got married a year later, which surprised everyone, but the two are happier than ever and they with Brooke and Jake became inseparable, and of course, JJ and JD.

Jake stood leaning against the car waiting for the children leave school, he was thinking about Brooke and the move that he didn't saw the children until they reach him and yelled, "daddy!" "Uncle Jake!"

Jake smiled and the two jumped into his arms, the three got into the car and Jake said, "how was school?", They smiled and jenny said, "the same thing as always", she put her sunglasses that were the same as Brooke's, Jake looked at her and said, "God, every day you look more and more like Brooke"

Jenny smiled and said, "and what is wrong with that?" Jake laughed and said, "nothing, nothing at all". He looked at Jordan and said, "and you JD?"

Jordan smiled and said, "it was cool, you will teach me more to play guitar today?", Jake smiled and said, "of course buddy"

Jenny laughed and said, " And you say I look like aunt Brooke, JD looks more and more like you every day too." JD laughed and said, imitating the Jenny, "and what is wrong with that"

Jake laughed and said, "God! Brooke and I are going to be in big trouble with you two in a few years.."

Jenny is now seven years old and Jordan is five, Jake and Brooke met again in New York about four years ago, almost a year after Chase's death since then they never been apart. The kids look and act like them more and more every day, of course they remind them of Chase and Nikki sometimes, but due the among of time they spend together make them more alike to Jake and Brooke.

Jamie ran into the house and bumped into his father who laughed and said, "where you are going so fast buddy?", Jamie looked at him and said, "momma was late and it's almost time for your aunt Brooke to call"

Haley appeared smiling and said, "James Scott! I say that we're not late, go put your stuff in your room" before Jamie went, Nathan said, "before you go there's something for you, arrived in the mail today"

Nathan handed the box to Jamie who cried with happiness and sat on the couch to open up, Haley laughed and said, "let me guess, Brooke" Nathan smiled and said, "who else?" Haley and Nathan laughed and he said, "there's one for you too!"

He gave her the box and Haley said, "yay! I bet that is the dress she told me about", Nathan laughed and said, "like mother like son", Haley laughed and said, "you're only jealous because you didn't get anything!"

Nathan laughed and said, "yeah I'm! I'm going to have a talk with Davis about this", Jamie stood on the couch and said, "daddy! look is the new NBA game! Not even released yet!"

His eyes jumped out looking at the game and Haley said, "I think there'll be no more talk" Nathan took the game and said, "buddy, go put your stuff in your room and we'll play!", Jamie ran to his room and shouted, "don't start without me!"

Haley laughed and saw Nathan the putting game and said, "wait for him Nathan!", she opened her box and said, "wow!", she showed the dress to Nathan who said, "wow, now I have to have another kind of talk with Davis", they laughed and Jamie came running back and they started playing and Haley went to her room.

* * *

**Spoilers:**

**Bake and the kids together!**

**Lucas discover that Naley and his mother kept in touch with Brooke**

**Naley, Lucas and Peyton have dinner**

**Haley talks to Peyton about the past**

**And much more.. **

**I'll update as soon as I can! Maybe early in the week! **

**Thanks for reading! Review if you can! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for reading..**

**Hope you like this one too!**

**Please R&R!!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke came home and said, "I'm home! Anybody home?" Jake came out of nowhere on her side gave her a kiss on her cheek and said, "Hey" she jumped up and said, "Jagielski! Are you trying to kill me!?"

He laughed, he returned to the kitchen and said, "Of course not, what would I do without you?" She smiled and said, "That's right!"

Before they could talk about something else Jordan came running and jumped into the arms of his mother and said, "mommy!" she smiled and said, "hey baby, how was your day?"

He smiled and said, "it was good, you got to see what uncle Jake taught me in the guitar today!" Brooke laughed and said, "I would love to see it my little rock star, where's my favorite girl?"

Jordan said, "in my room, I'll get her!" he ran to get jenny, Brooke sat at the counter in the kitchen and said, "and you rommie? How was your day?" He laughed and said, "it's was good, but one thing, you know we're lost when these two get older, you know that right?"

Brooke laughed and said, "oh yeah, I know, I don't even like to think about it" they laughed and she said, "you told them?" he said, "no, I figure we could tell together, how was the meeting?"

Brooke smiled and said, "excellent! They loved the new line" he smiled and said, "told you so" Jenny came running hugged her and said, "hey aunt Brooke" Brooke smiled and said, "hey girly, how was school? And your boyfriend"

Jake looked at her and said, "Brooke already said that there is no boyfriend, so stop saying that!" Brooke and Jenny laughed and Jenny said, "went well, he gave me a candy" Brooke smiled and said, "that's good, it's a good start"

Jake shook his head and said, "I'm going to talk to JD, we'll fix this whole boyfriend thing" he went after Jordan and Brooke said to Jenny, "don't worry, these two eat in our hands" they laughed and Brooke said, "homework is done?"

Jenny said, "almost, can we have mac 'n cheese today?" Brooke smiled and said, "only if you do all the homework!" Jenny gave a kiss on her cheek and said, "thanks aunt Brooke, love you" Brooke smiled and said, "you better! I love too JJ" Jenny went to the bedroom finish her homework and Brooke went to her room put her stuff way and make a call.

Nathan and Jamie played the game again until Haley told them to switch off, Nathan was helping set the table for dinner while she was finishing making the food and Jamie was sitting next to the phone without doing anything.

Nathan looked at his son laughed and Haley smiled and said, "what time Lucas will get here?" before Nathan could answer Lucas appeared and said, "now!"

Haley hugged him and said, "hey Luke" Lucas said, "where's J Luke? He always comes running.."

Haley laughed and said, "not wednesday's this time" she returned to the kitchen and Lucas that didn't understood anything looked at Nathan that laughed and said, "he's busy"

Lucas laughed and said, "busy? Hey Jamie!!" Nathan smiled already knowing the answer and Jamie yelled back, "not now uncle Lucas!" Lucas looked at Nathan, the phone rang and Jamie yelled again, "I got it!"

Lucas said, "what is happening in this house?" Nathan and Haley laughed and the three went to the room where Jamie was. They sat and listened Jamie say, "hey aunt Brooke!"

Brooke said, "Hey Jamie!, How's my favorite godson?" Jamie laughed and said, "I'm your only godson aunt Brooke, I'm fine! Thanks for game! I loved it, I played with daddy, but momma told us to turn it off"

Brooke laughed and said, "I'm glad you liked it buddy, now tell me the gossip" Jamie smiled and said, "well, you know chester my bunny so I took him to school the other day and it was really cool, I played basketball with the guys and I won aunt Brooke!"

Brooke laughed and said, "that's my boy, you'll be better than your father one day!" Jamie smiled and said, "I'm already am! I beat him too!" Brooke laughed and he said, "I went to the zoo with grandma Deb and it was super cool, I love the zoo, you have one where you live?"

Brooke smiled and said, "yes, Jimmy Jam! how about we go one day? You can come here" Jamie smiled and said, "yay! really aunt Brooke? I really want to go! I miss you! Jordan can go too?"

Brooke laughed and said, " of course buddy, he told me he is doing a picture for you, I send to you when he finish it" Jamie said, "Okay!, I'll make one for him too and ask momma to send it"

Brooke smiled and said, "okay buddy, tell your mom that I call her later" Jamie said, "ok aunt Brooke, I love you. And don't forget to tell her about the zoo!"

Brooke said, "you got it, did I ever let you down?" he said," no, you always do what you say" Brooke smiled and said, "that's right! I miss you so much Jamie! I love you ok, take care of your parents for me" Jamie laughed and said, "I miss you too! I'll but it's not easy aunt B" Brooke laughed and they hung up.

Jamie put the phone down and said, "momma, she said that she'll call you later" Haley laughed and said, "okay, but what else she said?"

Jamie laughed and said, "she said that there's a zoo where she lives and she said we can go! Isn't that cool momma?! She'll tell you later, but I can go can't I?"

Nathan laughed and said, "yeah you can buddy, but first let your mom talk to her ok" Jamie smiled and said, "okay, thanks! I'll make a picture for Jordan, he'll send one to me" he ran into the bedroom and Nathan and Haley laughed and Lucas said, "Brooke?!?"

Brooke was changing clothes, Jake entered in her room and she said, "you know Jake, many people would find this story of you walk into my room while I change very strange" he sat on the bed, laughed and said, "yeah, right! Like you don't do the same with me"

They laughed and he said, "did you call Jamie?" she smiled and said, "I just hang up, every day he gets smarter" Jake smiled and said, "we can go visit them if you want, or better you can go"

She laughed and said, "funny, I don't want to put my feet in Tree Hill as much as you, but if I was supposed to go you would go too! But anyway I invited him to come here"

He laughed and said, "I know, that's a great idea, we'll have fun and we don't have to go to that town! Only Nathan and Haley know that I'm here right?"

Brooke said, "yeah, that I know of, they said they wouldn't tell anyone" he agreed and said, "let's tell the trouble makers the news? Brooke laughed and said, "let's do it" they left the room and went to talk to the kids.

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley waiting for an explanation and Nathan said, "yeah she is Jamie's godmother.. they talk every week" Lucas looked at him and said, "And you say that like is no big deal! why haven't you told me that you have been talking to her all this time?"

Nathan said, "because one it's not your business, two you haven't mention her name once all this years and three if she wanted to talk to you she would call you herself"

Luke didn't no what to say and Haley said, "Luke, seriously, something happened between you, her and Peyton right before the graduation that neither I nor Nathan know what it was, I just know it was serious enough for her not want to come back here to not see you or Peyton. But that is your problem, she's still my best friend and Jamie's godmother and I'll talk to her all I want"

Lucas looked at her and said, "I know Hales...I know" Nathan said, "when you want to talk about what happened to us we'll be here" he agreed and said, "who is Jordan?"

Nathan and Haley laughed and Nathan said, "nice change of subject" Luke gave a half smile and Haley said, "it's her son" Lucas said, "she has a son!?"

Haley nodded and he said, "how old is he? Have you seen him? Is she married?" Nathan and Haley laughed again and Nathan said, "Luke calm, one thing at a time, and I'll tell you what you deserve to know, he's five, yes we know him and no she's not married"

Lucas was lost with so many news for one night and he said, "five? Is he… he's not.." Haley and Nathan looked at him and Nathan said, "you better not finish that sentence Luke"

Haley said, "are you crazy Lucas? How can he be yours? My god! After that I don't even want to know what happen between you three!" Luke lowered his head and said, "I know, sorry, it's just too much information at once"

Nathan said, "and that's it! That's more than you deserve to know" Lucas looked at Haley that said, "he's a little younger than Jamie" Nathan stood up and said, "now come on, I'm hungry. I'll get James"

Nathan left the room and Lucas said, "I didn't know that Nate cared so much about Brooke" Haley looked at him and said, "There's a lot you don't know, just like me and your secret. I want my best friend back Luke, so you better fix it whatever you did, it will be six years already" Haley went to the kitchen and Luke stay there thinking.

Jake and Brooke were sitting on the couch, and Jenny and Jordan sitting in front of them and Brooke said, "we have to talk" Jenny and Jordan looked at each other and said, "we didn't do it"

Jake and Brooke laughed and Jake said, "It's not about that, but whatever you did we'll find out later, but for now we have some news" Brooke looked at Jordan and said, "what do you think about uncle Jake and JJ come live here with us?"

Jordan and Jenny smiled, and Jordan said, "serious mommy!? Live here every day, forever?" the adults laughed and Brooke said, "yeah, something like that" Jake looked at Jenny and said, "What do you think baby girl?"

Jenny and Jordan looked at each other and then jumped on their parents and Jenny said, "that was what I wanted the most daddy!" Jake and Brooke smiled and Brooke said, "good! So tomorrow I have the day off, you'll miss school and we'll get everything ready and go shopping! What everyone think?!"

The two children screamed, "yay!" Jordan said, "It'll be the best day ever! Jenny will stay in my room right!?" Jenny said, "yeah! please!" Jake and Brooke laughed and Brooke said, "if that's what you want, but any time you want your own just say the word ok?"

Jenny nodded and said, "okay, but I want to stay with Jordan" they smiled and Jake said, "ok then, I just didn't understand why we have to go shopping?" Brooke laughed and said, "Jake, Jake, how long do you know me?" he looked at her and said, "never mind"

They laughed and Jordan said, "Do I have to go too?" Jake laughed and said, "I had an idea, me and Jordan will go get my things from the old apartment and you two go shopping"

Brooke smiled and said, "perfect! who would thought you would think something like that?" he laughed and said, "oh yeah?" he started tickling her and after a while became a pillow fight between the four.

After dinner Jordan and Jenny were in the bedroom watching a movie and Jake and Brooke were in the kitchen. Brooke was eating ice cream and Jake cleaning, she picked up the phone and said, "I'm going to call Hales"

Jake got her scoop and ate some ice cream and said, "Tell them I said hey and tell them to come soon!" Brooke smiled and Jake said, "I know how much you miss them and if you really want we can go visit one day"

She smiled and said, "Would you go with me?" Jake said, "You know I would. You know what I was thinking.. we didn't nothing wrong, they did and they should be the ones no wanting to see us ashamed"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know, I think so too, they totally ruined Tree Hill for me, I loved that place, now it's just bad memories"

Jake smiled and said, "I know B. but we can change that if we want…I say to hell with them, let's not hide anymore, what you say?" she smiled and said, "if we do it together I'm in" he smiled and said, "like if there were another way. It's you and me Davis!" they smiled and she picked up the phone to call Haley.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to review! =) Thanks peeps!**

**Up Next: Jake, Brooke and the Kids spend the day together as a family.**

**Some surprises..**

**Lucas and Peyton meet at the cafe**

**Nathan invite her to dinner with them**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey guys!**

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciated!**

**Hope you like this one! **

**Lot's of Brooke, Jake and the Kids! =)**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

Once dinner ended, Luke went home, Nathan and Haley saw that the night was a bit too much for him and Jamie was in his room playing before bedtime. Nathan and Haley were on the couch when the phone rang and Haley answered.

Haley said, "Hello" Brooke said, "Hey Tutor mom" Haley smiled and said, "hey tigger, how are you?" Brooke said, "I'm great and you and the hubby?"

Haley laughed and said, "We're good too, so what's this story is the zoo?" Brooke laughed and said, "I miss you guys! so what do you think? A weekend in NY!" Haley smiled and said, "I loved it, just have to see the day that we'll be able to go and the hotel.."

Brooke said, "what hotel Hales?! you will stay here with me" Haley said, "are you sure?" Brooke said, "Of course! We are all anxious to see you" Haley laughed and said, "okay then, I'll let you know everything later, oh and thanks for the dress, I loved it, and Nathan too!"

Brooke smiled and said, "I knew you'd love it, I made exclusively for you" they laughed and Haley said, "I have to put Jamie to bed, but we'll talk soon tigger, I miss you" Brooke said, "I miss you guys too. I have to go too, I have two little monsters to take care of, and oh yeah Jake said hi"

Haley said, "Say hi back, we miss him too, and the kids" Nathan picked up the phone from Haley and said, "Love you B" Brooke smiled and said, "love you too Nate" Haley picked up the phone back laughing and said, "call you soon tigger" Brooke said, "don't take to long! I want to see you!" they said goodbye and hung up.

Nathan looked at Haley and said, "What she said?" Haley smiled and said, "We'll stay in her house and she wants us to go as soon as we can" Nathan laughed and said, "okay, she always is bossing around"

Haley laughed and said, "that's Brooke Davis" he laughed and said, "luck for her I love her anyway.. so when do we go?" she said, "I don't know, I'll see tomorrow my schedule and we arrange things"

Haley gave him a kiss and he said, "what was that for?" she smiled and said, "because I love you and I'm happy that we're going to see our friend" she got up laughing and said, "I'll put Jamie to bed" Nathan laughed and said alone, "women" he got up and went after Haley.

Jordan and Jenny woke up early excited, they went to Brooke's room opened the door and saw Jake and Brooke sleeping, they had spent the night talking and making plans for the next day and ended up sleeping.

The kids looked at each other and Jordan said, "Let's wake them up!" Jenny agreed and the two jumped on the bed yelling, "time to wake up!" Jake and Brooke groaned, and Brooke said, "Jake make them stop, I want to sleep"

They continued jumping on the bed and Jake said, "You do something! I'm sleeping" he put a pillow on his face and Jenny said, "let's go daddy! Wake up!" Jordan threw himself on his mother and said, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Brooke looked at him and said, "Baby I love you, but I want to sleep it's early" Jake said, "yeah guys, I want to see excitement to go school" the kids laughed and Jenny said, "the school is not as cool as spending the day together"

Jake and Brooke looked at each other smiled and pulled the two and began to tickling them. Half an hour later everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast and Jake said, "so JD and I will pick up the things from the apartment and meet you girls for lunch" Brooke agreed and said, "yeah.. but maybe you'll have to meet us at the mall because we could not have finished shopping yet"

Jake laughed and said, "B please don't exaggerate, and I do not need anything! You heard me?" she smiled and said, "this is what you think" he shook his head and Jenny said, "you always need something daddy"

They laughed and Jake said, "okay, I know I'm not going to win this, JD go change for us to go and leave this crazy girls" Jordan jumped from his sit and said, "okay" Jenny said, "I'll go with him"

The two went into the room and Jake said, "They're not going change are they?" Brooke laughed and said "no, probably will play a game first" they laughed.

Jake said, "I'll change and then I help JD" he was going toward the bedroom and Brooke said, "don't forget, Cooper and Rach will come for dining today" he said, "I remember" and went to the room.

Jenny was taking a shower, Jake was in the living room ready and waiting for JD, Brooke was helping him to get changed. Brooke gave a shirt for her son and said, "Here buddy" he said, "not this one mommy, I want the one that is like the one Uncle Jake is wearing"

Brooke laughed and said, "Okay, here you go" he changed his shirt and he said, "I look like uncle Jake mommy?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yes buddy, you do. Now don't you two go flirting with the girls and forget the move"

Jordan laughed and said, "No mommy, you and Jenny are the only women in our lives" Brooke laughed and said, "Your uncle Jake has been teaching you some things, hasn't he?" he agreed and said, "gotta go mommy, bye! buy a new toy"

Brooke laughed and said, "Just go crazy kid" Jordan went running to the living room and said, "I'm ready! let's go uncle Jake" Jake smiled and said, "let's go kiddo" the two went to the door and Jake shouted before leaving, "we're going! Bye girls!" they shouted back, "bye!" and they left.

Jenny wanted to put clothes just like Brooke was wearing, like Jordan wanted with Jake. Brooke laughed after she helped Jenny get ready and went to her room to finish get ready herself. Brooke was putting on makeup and Jenny was sitting looking as she always did, they were silent until Jenny said, "aunt Brooke"

Brooke the looked at her through the mirror and said, "yes JJ" Jenny hesitated for a moment and said, "you know.. We'll live all together" Brooke turned to look at her and she went on, "I was wondering.."

Brooke smiled and said, "you can talk to me about anything.. you know that JJ" Jenny became more comfortable smiled and said, "it's that I was thinking if I could call you mommy" Brooke looked at her not knowing what to say and with her eyes full of tears.

Since her and Jake came into her life almost five years ago she always treated Jenny like her own because in her heart it was true. Jenny looked at her waiting for an answer, Brooke smiled and said, "Jenny, you have a mommy" Jenny said, "I know, but she is not like a real mommy, like you, she is never around, she is more an aunt"

Brooke laughed and said, "yeah.. I know honey" Brooke put Jenny on her lap and said, "you know I love you very much right?" Jenny agreed and Brooke continued, "and to me you're already my daughter and I would do anything for you.. I'll talk to your father and Nikki first ok and we'll see"

Jenny said, "But I want you to be my mommy, please!" Brooke said, "JJ you're breaking my heart honey, I want to be your mommy, but.." Jenny jumped off her lap, smiling and said, "See! It's settle! Yay!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Jenny that's not what I said" Jenny looked at her and said, "Mommy can I put some makeup too?" Brooke couldn't hold the tears anymore, she never imagined it would be so good to hear her to calling her mommy, smiled and said, "only the lipstick okay? your dad will kill me if I put makeup in you" they both laughed and finished the makeup and went to the mall.

Jake and Jordan were putting the last boxes in the car and Jordan said, "what about the furniture? It'll stay there?" Jake said, "no buddy, I hired some people to take them and store them for me, you don't want to carry everything do you?"

JD laughed and said, "I can't do it uncle Jake" Jake laughed and said, "neither can I". After while Jake said, 'I think we're good JD, the rest the guys pick up later. How about we take this home and rest a little" Jordan smiled and said, "thank god I'm exhausted"

Jake laughed and the two went back to the apartment. With the help of the concierge they put all the boxes in the living room, Jake was in the kitchen, he looked around saw no JD, and he heard, "Uncle Jake! Help! Jake!"

Jake went running to JD's room and he saw that JD had climbed the cabinet and didn't know how to get down. JD was falling and he yelled, "Save me daddy" Jake rush to him and pick him up before he could fall.

Jake hugged him and said, "Are you okay buddy? What were you doing up there?" JD said, "I'm ok, I was trying to pick up that box up there" Jake looked up and saw the box, he went and picked it up and said, "Here, why didn't you ask me?"

JD open the box and said, "Sorry, I thought I could do it" Jake smiled and sat next to him in bed and said, "It's ok, but don't do it again! I don't know what I would have done if you had got hurt" JD looked at him and said, "I wouldn't. I knew you would save me"

They smiled and Jake said, "What is in this box that you wanted so much?" Jordan looked at him and picked up a photo from the box and gave to him. Jake looked it and saw Brooke with Chase who was holding Jordan as a baby.

Jake said, "Missing your dad?" Jordan shook his head and said crying a little, "no.. I don't remember him, I just know what they tell me and I know that he's watching over me for heaven.. well that's what mommy says"

Jake looked at him and said, "Well that's true JD. I didn't know your dad, but I know he loved you and your mom very much.. and I know for sure he's looking after you" JD said, "how do you know?" Jake said, "Because that's what I would done if I was up there"

Jordan said, "it's not fair" Jake said, "I know buddy" they were silent, despite that Jake always present in his life, going to school meetings and events for parents and children with him, JD wanted someone to call daddy, Jake did everything that a father did and here was always there but was still uncle Jake, and that was what wasn't fair for JD.

Jordan said, "I think he wouldn't mind, you know.." Jake said, "Your dad? Mind what buddy?" Jordan looked down and picked it up another photo from the box and gave to Jake. Jake looked at it, and saw him and JD playing at the park. JD said, "I think he wouldn't mind if you were my dad"

Jake looked at him not knowing what to say and Jordan said, "you see.. I can have one dad looking out for me up there and one looking out for me right here" Jake smiled and said, "I don't need to be your dad to look out for you JD, I'll always be here no matter my title in your life"

Jordan said, "I know.. but you have no son and I have no father, it's perfect and I always wanted to call you daddy and now we'll live together" Jake smiled and said, "JD since I met you I loved you like my son and I would do anything for you, you don't need to call me dad or me call you son, what we have is a lot more than just that.."

Jordan's face light up and he said, "So you want to be my dad?" Jake said, "I would love to be your dad, if that's what you want" JD got up from the bed and hugged Jake and said, "I want daddy! That's what I want more" Jake smiled and said, "me too buddy.. me too"

They looked at each other and Jake said, "you're such your mother's kid…you have a lot of way with words you no that little genius" JD laughed and said, "I know.. Mommy says I could sell ice in North Pole"

Jake laughed and said, "I have no doubt about that" JD said, "so daddy…what we will do now?" Jake smiled, it felt really good hearing he call him daddy, even though he denies it, he's been waiting for this a long time, and he said, "whatever you want to do son"

Brooke and Jenny were walking through the mall with several bags, they had bought several things to decorate Jenny's half part of the bedroom, since her and Jordan didn't want to be separated, they had bought some clothes and a toy for each and decided to go into another store.

They entered and a woman said, "Hello my name is Meg, can I help you?" Brooke smiled and said, "hi, we want to look at some dresses" Jenny smiled and said, "and sandals" Meg smiled and said, "here" she showed where things were, Jenny was looking and picking and Brooke said, "I also wanted to see polo shirts for men and children, pants and shorts please"

The saleswoman went to get clothes and Brooke stayed with Jenny. She returned with the clothes Brooke asked, Jenny appeared wearing a dress and sandals and said, "Look mommy" Brooke smiled and said, "It's beautiful baby, you want it?" Jenny said, "yes! It's like what you have"

Meg smiled and said, "she's cute and acts just like you" Brooke smiled and said, "yes she is.. thanks" they paid for the clothes and left the store.

Brooke said, "Hey JJ, how about we stop for today and go home for lunch with the boys?" Jenny smiled and said, "Okay mommy" Brooke smiled and picked up the phone to call home and talk to Jake about the change of plans.

They were in the car and Jenny said, "mommy" Brooke laughed and said, "daughter" Jenny laughed and said, "serious mommy" Brooke smiled and said, "okay, talk" Jenny said, "I loved our day together"

Brooke smiled and said, "we had a lot days like this before baby" Jenny smiled and said, "I know, but today was different, a lot better" Brooke looked at her and said, "I thought so too, now it's always going to be like this" she put the sunglasses and Jenny did the same with hers, Brooke looked at her, laughed and said, "lets go home mine me"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget the review please!!**

**So a lot of Bake and the kids.. Hope you liked it!**

**Up Next:**

**Tree Hill – Dinner with Peyton, Lucas and Naley**

**NY – Dinner with Bake, Rachel, Cooper and the kids**

**And drama is coming.. stay tune! **

**Thanks again! Update soon! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I love them!**

**Sorry this chapter is not so long but I'm in a hurry today! Hope you like it anyway!**

**Enjoy! R&R !!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas was walking toward the cafe when he bumped into someone and they said together, "sorry" he said, "no, it was my fault" when he looked at person and said, "Peyton?"

She looked at him and said, "Lucas" they smiled and he said, "I didn't know you were back, passing through?" she said, "actually I just moved back, I run into your mom yesterday"

He stared at her and said, "she didn't mention anything" they stood looking at each other and Peyton said, "Lucas.." he smiled and said, "sorry, it's just seen you.. I wasn't expecting it, it's been.." she said, "two years"

He agreed and said, "I'm going to eat something, want to join me?" she looked at him and said, "I don't know, I have lot of things to do" he took her hand and said, "please, I want to know what you've been up to, I miss you Peyt." she smiled and said, "I missed too, ok, I'll go" and they went to cafe.

Jordan and Jake were in the living room watching TV and waiting for the girls arrived and JD said, "what are we going eat daddy?" Jake smiled and said, "don't know buddy, your mom said they were coming here, but I think she doesn't know that we have no food here"

Jordan laughed and said, "we never have food here, only when you go grocery shopping" Jake laughed knowing that this was true, Brooke never liked to cook and when she did she something always went wrong, and said, "So I guess it's a good thing that I moved in then, now you'll never go hungry"

Jordan laughed and agreed and Brooke and Jenny came in the room laughed and Brooke yelled, "Honey we're home!" Jake laughed and said, "In the living room"

The girls went to them and Jake said, "my God B, I don't even want to know how much you spent" Brooke and Jenny laughed and Jenny said, "JD come on, I'll show you the toys that mommy bought for us"

Brooke looked at Jake afraid of his reaction of Jenny the calling her mommy, but he said nothing because Jordan said first, "wow! Come on, I need to play! Daddy made me work too much" the two laughed and went running to their bedroom, and now Brooke and Jake looked at each other.

Brooke and Jake stood in silent after the children had left the room, neither knew what to say, and knowing Brooke Jake thought it was best to speak first so he said, "Brooke, I'm sorry I wanted to talk to you before you heard"

They sat down and Brooke said, "Jake it's alright" he shook his head and said, "no, it's not, but we came home and he was in his room, he almost fell trying to pick up a box, them we talked, anyway.. he asked me if he could be the his father here since his was in heaven and you know how he is just like you.. so how could I say no.. and Brooke you know I love him.."

Brooke smiled, grabbed his hand and said, "Jake, calm down, it's alright, I can't imagine anyone better to replace Chase than you, you love him like Chase would love if he was here, that's all I could ask for, and he loves you so much and so do I"

Jake smiled and said, "I love you too B, and I'll never try to take Chase's place in his life" Brooke agreed and said, "I know that, Jordan's heart is big enough for both of you and he needs a father and you're him"

Jake said, "thanks B" Brooke said, "thank you.. and about Jenny.." Jake laughed and said, "oh yeah.. I already know that, she had asked me once if you could be her mother, but change the subject and apparently she decided to go straight to the source"

Brooke laughed, slapped him and said, "you could have told me, I didn't know what to say and she looked at me with that face.." Jake laughed and said, "I told you not to teach her the face" Brooke said, "well she wasn't supposed to use on me, but anyway.. I said I'd love to be her mom, but she already has one but it didn't work so good as you could hear"

Jake smiled and said, "I heard it .. but Brooke don't worry, the truth is that you're more her mom than Nikki has ever been, and you all know this, and it's like you told me, jenny needs a mother and you're her"

They smiled and Brooke said, "jeez what a day, but I'm happy! Every time she called me mommy today I felt something in my heart and I couldn't stop smiling" Jake laughed and said, "I know the feeling"

They stood in silence and Brooke said, "Jake about Nikki, I have to talk to her, you fought for years to get things good between you two and I don't want to spoil anything" Jake smiled and said, "you won't, but I understand it, tomorrow she's coming to get Jenny you talk to her then"

Brooke smiled and nodded and said, "okay, now changing the subject I'm hungry" Jake laughed and said, "you know we have no food here right?"

Jenny and Jordan were sitting on the bedroom floor and looking at the toys and Jenny said, "here this is yours" Jordan smiled and said, "a new remote control car! Can't wait to show to uncle Cooper"

Jenny laughed, opening her new doll and said, "JD, I talk to your mom today and she'll be my mommy too now", JD smiled and said, "Really?, talk to Jake too and he'll be daddy"

They smiled and Jenny said, "So we're brother and sister!" JD said, "I always wanted you to be my sister", Jenny nodded and said, "me too and now we'll all live together as a family"

They high five and JD said, "didn't I tell you, today is the best day ever!" they laughed and he said, "I'm hungry!" Jenny said, "me too, what are we gonna eat?"

JD shrugged his shoulders and she said, "C'mon lets ask for them!" The two smiled and took off running and screaming, "mommy! Daddy!"

Lucas and Peyton entered the cafe and came face to face with Nathan who was leaving, he saw them and said, "Luke, Peyton?" Peyton smiled and said, "hey Nate"

They hugged and he said, "I didn't know you were here, passing through?" Lucas said, "why you don't sit with us and she could tell us all about it" Nathan smiled and said, "I can't, I'm taking lunch to Hales and then I'm going see whitey, but Peyton why don't you go to my house later, Haley'll want to see you"

Peyton smiled and said, "I want to see her too and I'm living here again, we'll have lot of time to catch up" he smiled and said, "that's great, Luke'll give you the address, see you guys later then" He left and Lucas and Peyton went in.

They sat down and Peyton said, "how is James?" Lucas smiled and said, "huge, he'll be six in a few days" Peyton smiled and said, "six? Wow! Seems like it was another day he was born" Luke nodded and said, "why back Peyton?"

She said, "Tree Hill is my home, I missed here, and my friends" they were silent and Peyton said, "have you heard from her?" Lucas said, "not really.. almost six years, all I know is what comes out in magazines, but yesterday I found out that Nathan and Haley have direct contact with her since she been gone"

Peyton looked at him and said, "oh .." Lucas said, "you're not as surprised as me" she smiled and said, "she's the godmother of their son and they're Naley"

Lucas laughed and said, "yeah .. but anyway, Jamie loves her and only see each other every now and than, but if they talk every week" Peyton laughed and said, "jealousy Luke?"

He laughed and she said, "Lucas when she accepted to be the godmother told them they wouldn't regret it and that she would be the best godmother ever, and she is Brooke Davis"

Lucas smiled and said, "I know.. I just wish things had ended the way they did" Peyton agreed and said, "Luke I got to go, I have lot of things to do in Tric, but why don't you pick me up later and go to Haley's house" he agreed she left.

Nathan entered school smiling remembering the old days and went to Haley' classroom, he saw her sitting at the desk and writing, and said, "Hello Mrs. Scott" she looked and said, "Mr. Scott what are you doing here?"

He came in and said, "I brought a snack for my wife" she smiled kissed him and said, "thank you honey" he sat and said, "and I have gossip" she laughed and said, "you need a job, you just keep gossiping and watching television"

He laughed and said, "okay then, if you don't want to know I keep to myself" she laughed and said, "didn't say that, I love gossip" he laughed and said, "you will not guess who came back to Tree Hill"

Haley looked at him waiting for an answer and he said, "Peyton" Haley's eyes widened and she said, "Peyton Sawyer?" Nathan smiled and said, "how many Peytons do you know?"

She said, "my god, how do you know this?" he said, "I ran into to her and Lucas coming at the cafe, I told her come to the house later" Haley said, "she and Lucas together? And she's coming tonight?"

Nathan agreed and Haley said, "god, now that Brooke doesn't come back any time soon" Nathan said, "maybe now we'll find out what really happened" Haley said, "the truth is I know it was big, and part of me doesn't want to know because I don't want to lose two friends"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Who?" Haley said, "Lucas and Peyton, because you know it was their fault and I bet that was more Lucas's" Nathan agreed and said, "yeah I know, I know it was serious, was serious enough for Brooke to leave without a fight, without telling anyone what happened, and you know she's not like that, but I want to know Haley, just so we can understand everything and bring back Brooke"

Haley agreed and said, "You're right, so I was thinking, Jamie's birthday is in a few days, how about we have a party here for his friends and go to NY after, it would be like two gifts for him, what do you think?"

Nathan smiled and said, "It's perfect for me, when I get Jamie from school I talk to him and you call Brooke" the bell rang, they laughed and Nathan said, "That means I gotta go, see you later Mrs. Scott" he kissed her and left.

Jake, Brooke, JD and JJ were finishing eating the take out, and JD said, "What do we do now?" Brooke smiled and said, "Whatever you want, but we have to stay home Aunt Rachel and hot uncle Cooper will come here later"

Jenny said, "they will have dinner here?" Brooke agreed and she said, "yay! I miss them, let's do something at home then" Jake said, "how about we clean some of these boxes and fix you guy's room?" Jordan said, "Listening to music?"

Brooke laughed and said, "of course! And then we can see a movie and if you behave with candies" Jordan and Jenny jumped from his chair and said, "yay!" Jake put the things in the kitchen sink and said, "B. put the music and let's go"

The four began to sing and cleaning the boxes, they put the last boxes in Jake's new room and Brooke said, "Jakey where's the rest of your things?"

He said, "only brought these, the rest went to my parents' house, we have two of everything B, and I know you would say that my stuff doesn't match with anything" Brooke laughed and said, "true, but here is your home now too, and whatever you want to change just say it"

Jake laughed and said, "I like everything just how it is" Brooke smiled and was putting a box on the bed fell on her foot and she screamed, "Fuck!" Jake laughed, and Jenny Jordan appeared at the door and JD said smiling, "mommy!"

Brooke looked at him and said, "oh, hey, can't you just let this one go" he shook his head, Jenny stretched out her hand holding the jar and said, "you know the rules mommy" Jake sat on the bed laughing, Brooke took the money from her pocket and placed in the jar, then turned to Jake and said, "stop laughing" he said, "how much you put in there already this week?"

Before she could answer JD said, "A lot daddy!" the three laughed and Brooke said, "It's not funny, whose idea was it anyway?" Jake said, "Yours" and she started laughing with them.

In their place there were four jars, one for each one, hers and Jake was for when they cursed or when they forgot something they had promised to the kids, so when they did this things they had to put money in it and Jenny and Jordan were chips, when they did something wrong.

At the end of each month they saw the result, the money was divided between JJ and JD and the chips, which had less choose what they would do over the weekend and everyone had to obey. It all started because Brooke was saying a lot of dirty words and they were imitating, now became something of they loved to do and that was really fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review please!!**

**I'll update this week.. maybe in a couple of days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alert!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long for update, won't happen again.. I think!**

**But my life is kinda mess right now.. thanks for your patience!**

**Hope you like this chapter.. sorry if it's too sort, I'll make it up for it later!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Jordan's bedroom looked new, now it was divided in two, one side was for Jenny all girly and the other was for Jordan, all four looked around and Jake said, "I think it's done" Brooke smiled and said, "what do you guys think?"

Jordan and Jenny smiled and Jenny said, "It's perfect" Jake and Brooke smiled, Brooke sat on the bed and put Jenny on her lap and said, "whenever you want your own room just say the word ok, sometimes boys can be difficult to live with"

Jake and JD looked at them and said, "hey!" she smiled and Jenny said, "It's okay mommy, but I want to stay here, we're brother and sister now, we gotta stick together"

Jordan smiled and said, "That's right! Forever" Brooke and Jake smiled seeing Jenny and Jordan hugging and playing together and Brooke said, "I think they were waiting for this for a long time"

Jake said, "yeah.." he put his arms around her and said, "I was too Davis, you heard your son, it's forever" Brooke smiled and said, "our son. It's great to have you around all the time Jagielski" he smiled and said, "I'll always be around".

Haley was leaving school and decided to call Brooke, to talk about the trip, she knew her son would want to know as soon as she got home, so she sat in the car picked up the phone and called her.

Brooke was sitting on the couch while Jake was making popcorn and Jordan and Jenny were choosing the movie, the phone rang and Jordan said, "I get it!"

Brooke laughed and said, "good because I don't want to move right now" he grabbed the phone and said,"hello Jordan Davis Adams speaking"

Brooke laughed, her son was really something else, she saw him laughing and saying, "Hey aunt Haley, I'm okay, she is here but she said she doesn't want to move"

JD laughed and said, "okay, say to Hi to uncle Nathan and Jamie" he took the phone to Brooke and said, "she said for you stop being lazy"

He went back to picking movies with Jenny, Brooke laughed and picked up the phone and said, "hey Tutor-mom" Haley laughed and said, "hey lazy ass"

Brooke laughed and said, "if you knew what I did today you wouldn't call me a lazy ass" Haley laughed and said, "yeah right" Brooke said, "but anyway what happened? Is everything okay?"

Haley said, "yeah, everything is fine, I'm just calling to see about us coming to visit" Brooke smiled and said, "oh yes, you can come whenever you want Hales"

Haley laughed and said, "ok, so we're going after Jamie's birthday, so everyone is happy and he has two parties" Brooke smiled and said, "Hales it's perfect, so call me when you know everything, I'll pick you guys up at the airport"

Haley said, "okay, we talk later.. I gotta go, I'm still in school, Jamie must be dying to know when we're going!" Brooke laughed and said, "send him a kiss for me and Nathan too, see you guys soon" Haley said, "ok, bye tigger" and they hung up.

Jake sat on her side in the couch with two bowls of popcorn and said, "so when are they coming?" Brooke smiled and said, "a day after Jamie's birthday"

Jake smiled and said, "that's great.. so what are we going to watch?" Jenny took a bowl of popcorn from her father and said, " we already picked it, JD is putting it in" she sat on the floor and Jordan sat on her side.

Jake and Brooke saw the DVD box on their side and she said, "how many times have we seen this?" Jake laughed and said, "I have no clue, one too many, I'm seriously thinking about hiding this DVD"

They laughed and Jenny and Jordan looked at them and said, "shhh" JD said, "it's starting" Brooke and Jake laughed again and Brooke said, "Nemo here we go again".

Haley came home and Jamie rushed up to her and said, "momma! Momma!" she hugged him and said, "hey baby, how was your day?"

He smiled and said, "it was all good, you spoke with the aunt Brooke?" Haley smiled and said, "yes and we're going the day after your birthday, and we're staying in her house" Jamie jumped up and said, "YES! It's like two parties and two gifts! Will be the best birthday ever!"

He ran out and Nathan came in and said, "I see that you talked to Brooke" she laughed and said, "what gave it away? Yes I did, it's all set" he smiled and said, "good, we need a vacation and seen Brooke it's a plus"

Haley smiled and said, "yeah.. I can't wait to see them and Jordan must be so big, he answered when I called, he's so smart"

Nathan laughed and said, "I bet, look who is his mother" they laughed and Haley said, "anyway, what time is Peyton coming?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and said, "should be soon, I think she's coming with Luke" Haley kissed him and said, "ok, I'm going take a bath before they get here"

Nathan looked at her and said, "want some company?" she smiled and said, "I would love to, but our son is here and we can't leave him alone" Nathan's face fell, Haley laughed and he said, "okay, but later you're all mine!" She laughed and said, "can't wait".

Luke entered his mother's house and said, "Mom?" she said, "in the kitchen" he went up to her and said, "what happened? You called me asking to come here, something happened?"

Karen smiled and said, "no Lucas, it's okay, I only have some news" he sat down and said, "oh ok, what is it?" She said, "we're going to travel for awhile" Lucas said, "we who?"

Karen laughed and said, "Me, Lilly and Andy, and before you say anything, you're all grown up and I need a vacation and will be good for Lilly"

Lucas laughed and said, "I know mom, I'm happy for you, Keith would too, just don't forget to come back" Karen laughed and said, "thanks Lucas" Lucas said, "when are you going?"

Karen said, "after Jamie's birthday, Lilly would kill me if she missed his party" Lucas laughed and said, "okay, and what about the Cafe? And Tric?" She said, "well, now that Peyton's back Tric is all hers, and the Cafe will close for awhile"

Lucas said, "oh, you know Peyton's back" she smiled and said, "we went up to the Cafe and let me tell you one thing, thank God I'm going to travel, I'm too old for this mess again"

Lucas said, "there's no more mess mom, we're all friends, that's all" Karen said, "all minus Brooke" Lucas lowered his head and said, "I know, I have to fix this, I think sometimes Haley wants to kill me and she doesn't even know the whole story"

Karen smiled and said, "you brought it to yourself Luke, I didn't kill you when I found out because you're my son" Lucas looked at her and said, "you know everything? I mean everything?"

She said, "yes, I always knew, Brooke told me before she went to NY" Lucas shook his head and said, "God, why didn't you tell me?" Karen smiled and said, "you didn't deserve to know, I love Lucas but what you did was so wrong.."

Luke nodded and said, "you still talk to her don't you?" Karen said, "of course, it's not always like the Scotts, but yes I do" she laughed and continued, "she sends gifts to Lilly and emails very week"

Lucas said, "she kept in touch with everyone.." Karen said, "Luke, you really think she would go away and forget everybody here? she only left out the ones who hurt her, I don't blame her, I would do the same"

Lucas looked at her and said, "I'll fix it mom, I swear" Karen smiled and said, "I know, it took long enough for you to understand but now I know you will, I hope that when I come back everything will be fine" he smiled and said, "me too, mom".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now click below.. you know you want to! Please Review!**

**I have decided, I'll update again tomorrow!**

**Bye peeps! Thanks for R&R!**


	7. Autor Note AN 1  Sorry

_Hey guys! _

_How you doing?_

_So first I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I didn't forget this story I just have been busy with other stuff and with my other story, but I promise I'll update this weekend._

_Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!_

_Now.. about the story who you think should tell Haley and Nathan about what happened between Brooke, Peyton and Lucas? I was thinking Peyton would tell Haley the day after the dinner alone and Brooke would tell her version when they get to NY._

_But what you guys think? Any ideas are welcome! =) _

_Update coming to you in the next few days! _

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N ****– So.. I'm back! I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update!**

**Hope you guys haven't forgot about me! =) Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and all! I really appreciated! Thank you so much!**

**So here you go another chapter.. hope you like it!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Jordan and Jenny were playing in their bedroom, Jake was on the phone and Brooke was finishing some drawings when Rachel and Cooper arrived and Rachel said, "hey slut! We're here"

Brooke smiled and said, "Hey bitch" she looked and at Cooper and said, "Hey hot uncle Coop" Cooper laughed and said, "Brooke thought you stopped calling me that, we talked about it!"

Brooke laughed and said, "What? No! You'll be always hot uncle Coop and it's our thing!" they all laughed and Cooper agreed.

Jake hung up the phone and said, "Hey guys" they sat on the couch and Rachel said, "I see you finally moved in Jake-boy! Took you long enough" Jake smiled and said, "Whatever you say Rach! It's none of your business anyway"

Rachel laughed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, everything is my business!" they all laughed and Brooke and Cooper said at the same time, "that's true".

Rachel and Jake relationship was almost like Rachel and Brooke's, Rachel was always annoying him and meddling in his things.

When they met Rachel didn't know what to think about him, Brooke had told her his story, and like everything that had in Peyton in it Rachel didn't like. But after seeing how he was with Brooke and see her smiled after Chase's death, they became great friends.

Rachel said, "Where's my little boyfriend?" Cooper laughed and before Brooke could answer Jordan and Jenny came in the room.

Jordan ran into Rachel and Jenny to Cooper, Jordan hugged her and said, "I missed you aunt Rach" Brooke and Jake laughed and Brooke said, "They act like they do see each other in years"

Rachel ignored the comment and said, "I know boyfriend, how these two are treating you? All good? 'Cause you know just say the word and I get you out of here" Jordan laughed and said, "It's all good, don't worry"

They laughed and Jenny said, "Hot uncle Cooper, you will stay here until tomorrow?" Cooper laughed and said, "Booke! seriously, her too?" Brooke smiled and Jenny said, "what? You're hot, uncle Cooper!" Jake said, "hey! Father in the room!"

They laughed and Rachel said, "But she's right babe you're hot" Jordan said, "Anyway.. so will you guys sleep over!" He looked at Jenny and the two said, "please!"

Jake and Brooke laughed knowing that they wouldn't say no to that, and Rachel said, "sure! why not?" Jordan and Jenny jumped and yelled, "YAY!"

Jordan looked up and said to Cooper, "Uncle Coop you have to see the new car mommy bought me! It's awesome, come on!"

Cooper stood up laughing and said, "Show me then! Come on JD" Jordan looked at Jake and said, "you too daddy, I won't let you stay here alone with women"

They laughed and Jenny said, "And I'll get my new doll for you to see aunt Rach" they left and Rachel looked at Brooke and said, "daddy?" before she could answer, Jenny yelled, "mommy! Where did I put it? I forgot!"

Brooke laughed and said, "it's in my room JJ" Rachel was still looking at her and said, "mommy? Brooke is there something going on that you didn't tell me?"

Brooke smiled and said, "No! it's not what you're thinking anyway" Brooke told Rachel what happened and said, "So what do you think? You knew Chase, do you think it's wrong? Everything was just happened so fast.."

Rachel smiled and said, "B. calm down. I think it was just a matter of time, those two wanted it for a while now to call you and Jake mom and dad, and about Chase you know more than anyone he'd want Jordan to have a father, a good one, like he would have been. And there is nobody better than Jake, to be that person."

Brooke smiled, hugged her and said, "thank you Rach, I needed to hear that from you" Rachel smiled and said, "what about Jenny? And Nikki?" Brooke said, "I don't know, Jake is happy about it, but I want to talk to Nikki myself, she comes tomorrow to get Jenny.. we'll see how it goes"

Rachel agreed and Jenny came with the doll and a piece of paper in hand sat on Brooke's lap and said "look auntie Rach" Rachel looked at the doll and said "looks like someone has been spoiling you JJ"

Jenny and Brooke laughed and Brooke said "And what is on the paper honey?" Jenny smiled and said, "my new clothes design mommy! Just like you do!" It was one of Brooke's designs, but Jenny was the one who colored.

Brooke showed to Rachel that said, "wow, it's great JJ. You're getting better, we better start building you an office next to ours!" Jenny smiled and said, "seriously?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Sure honey, you're our little partner, and when you grow up if you want we'll always have a place for you"

Jenny smiled and said, "I want it Mommy! I want to be just like you and Aunt Rach! Clothes Over Bros is the best" they laughed and Rachel said, "that's right girly!"

Nathan and Haley were talking in the living room when they heard the door open and Lucas yelled, "Nate, Hales we're here!" Nathan said, "We're here Luke" Haley saw Peyton and said, "Peyton! Hey!" The two smiled and hugged and Peyton said, "I missed you Hales"

Haley said, "me too Peyt" the four sat down and Nathan said, "So Peyton, how have you been?" Peyton smiled and said, "good, I've been working on a label in LA and hanging with some friends I made there, but it was different you know.. so decided to come home"

Haley said, "and what will you do now?" Peyton said, "I talk to Karen she gave me Tric and I think I'll open my own label" they smiled and Luke said, "it's a great idea" Haley agreed and said, "yeah, and if anyone can do it, that's you. If you need help just say the word"

Peyton smiled and said, "Thanks so much guys, but what about you? How are things? And where is James I can't wait to see him" they smiled and Nathan said, "we're fine, he's in his room, he'll be down in a minute, let's just enjoy this kids free time"

They laughed and Peyton said, "Nate I heard about your accident, how are you? Sorry didn't call" he shook his head and said, "It's okay Peyton, I'm fine now, and physiotherapy is almost over"

Haley smiled and said, "He's being modest, he's amazing, nobody believes how much he has improved" they smiled and Lucas said, "Oh I forgot to tell you, you will not believe this one! my mother is going to travel to world with Andy and Lilly"

Nathan and Haley looked at him and said, "what!" Lucas laughed and said, "yeah, she said she needs some time away from here and will be good for Lilly, they go right after Jamie's birthday"

Haley said, "wow, good for them, as long they come back, I can't take any more people leaving and not coming back" Nathan put his hands on her back and said, "Hales.." she smiled and said, "I know" Lucas said, "you can relax Hales, she said they'll be back".

They were still talked and Jamie show up and said, "Why has anybody called me?" Nathan and Haley laughed and Jamie said, "Uncle Lucas!"

They hugged and Haley said, "hey Jamie, this is Peyton, she knew you when you were a baby. She went to school with us" Jamie smiled and said, "hey. I saw you the pictures"

Peyton smiled and said, "Hey Jamie, you're huge dude!" Jamie sat with his parents and Lucas said, "So Jimmy Jam how was school today?"

Jamie laughed and said, "Awesome! It was so funny, at recess we played tag and Doug, you know the mean boy, he thought he was going to win but I did and everybody laughed, then in class we read this book and we did some drawings…"

Nathan and Haley laughed and Lucas and Peyton smiled and Haley said, "Ok Jamie, calm down. Peyton is not used to your energy" Jamie laughed and Peyton said, "wow"

Nathan said, "yeah.. It may seem he ate a lot of sugar, but he's always like this" they laughed and Peyton said, "no, it's not that, it's just he reminded me of..", Haley smiled and said, "Brooke"

Peyton agreed and Haley said, "Yeah we know, imagine when they're together" Nathan laughed and said, "We go crazy" Jamie looked at Peyton smiled and said, "You know my aunt Brooke?"

Peyton said, "yeah I do, I went to school with her too, we all were friends" Jamie smiled and said, "oh, she's my godmother, you know.. she lives far away, but she calls every week, send gifts and we see her whenever we can. Right momma?"

Haley smiled and said, "that's right buddy" he looked at Lucas and said, "uncle Lucas you're not going to believe this! I'm going to have two birthday parties" Lucas and Peyton laughed at his enthusiasm and Lucas said, "Really? You must have been a very good boy then, and how it's going to be?"

Jamie smiled and said, "I'll have a party here at home with my friends, Peyton you can come if you want" Nathan and Haley smiled and Peyton said, "I would love to Jamie, thanks" Jamie smiled and continued, "And the next day I'll go with momma and daddy to Aunt Brooke house! And we'll go to the zoo, will be the best birthday ever!"

They smiled and Haley said, "Jamie, go clean for dinner okay" Jamie want and Nathan looked at Peyton and Lucas and said, "sorry, he's very excited, we were going to tell you about it later.."

Lucas shook his head and said, "No Nate, it's fine" Peyton and Haley looked at each other and smiled.

At the Davis/Jagielski home, they had finished dinner and now they were all in the living room talking and Jordan said, "uncle Coop when we go on to the Race Track again?" Cooper smiled and said, "I don't know buddy, when her mom allow us to go, how about this weekend?"

Jordan looked at Brooke and said, "mommy.." Brooke smiled and said, "okay, but no funny games Lee" Cooper smiled and said, "Relax Davis, you think I would let anything happen to him?"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know, but I still have to say it" they laughed and Rachel said, "how about you spend the weekend with us? We can make a party at our house"

Jordan smiled and said, "YAY! Can I mommy?" Brooke half smiled and said, "Sure baby! But now I'll be without my two kids the whole weekend, what am I going to do?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I think you will find something.. right Jake?" Jake and Brooke looked at her and said "Rachel!" she laughed and said, "Dirty minds, I wasn't even thinking about that" Brooke said, "yeah right!"

Jordan said, "thinking about what?" the four adults said together, "nothing!" they laughed and Jenny said, "Don't worry mommy I can stay with you" Brooke smiled and said, "thank you honey, but Nikki is coming to pick you up tomorrow remember?"

Jenny nodded and said nothing, Jake and Brooke looked at each other and Jake said, "we talk to her when we put her to bed" Brooke agreed and the continued talking.

Brooke looked at the clock and said, "Okay my little devils, time to go to bed, before you two start to whining you can put your PJ's and stay a little longer" JD and Jenny smiled and ran to their room and Jake yelled, "don't forget to brush your teeth"

Brooke said, "Oh, I forgot to mention, guess who's coming here?" Cooper and Rachel looked at her and she said, "The Scott family! They come right after Jamie's birthday, they're going to stay here! And Jamie wants to go to the zoo."

They smiled and Cooper said, "that's good, I miss them, I don't know even know the last time I saw Jamie" Rachel said, "I miss them too, these three kids are not going to let us rest the whole weekend you guys know that right" They laughed and agreed.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Now click below and Review! Pleeasse! =)**

**I'll update as fast as I can! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm back!**

**As always Thank You**** for all the reviews, story alerts and story favorite! Keep them coming!**

**I really ****appreciated it. It means so much to me that you all love the story!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Here you go!**

**Love, Sarah **

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

At Naley's house, after dinner Jamie, Lucas and Nathan went to the living room to play the new game that Brooke had given to Jamie and Peyton was sitting at the table with Haley talking.

The girls looked at them laughing at the game and Haley said, "I don't know who have more fun, since Brooke sent this game I can't get Nathan and Jamie to turn it off" Peyton laughed and said, "I'm getting that, Jamie is incredible, Hales"

Haley smiled and said, "Thank you Peyton" they stayed in silent for a minute and Peyton said, "So.. Brooke.." Haley looked at her and she continued, "How is she? I heard about Chase.."

Haley was surprised and said, "You know? How?" Peyton said, "Even though we aren't friends anymore she'll always be my best friend. I follow the news about her.. trying to get close to her somehow, I still don't have the courage to talk to her in person, but.. anyway, Lucas doesn't know does he?"

Haley said, "No, he doesn't. And he won't find out through me, he may be my best friend, but so is she and he doesn't deserve to know" Peyton agreed and Haley said, "Besides you found out.. so if he really wanted he would had too" Peyton said, "Yeah..I know Haley"

Haley looked at her and said, "You're ready to talk about what happened aren't you?" Peyton half smiled and said, "How do you know?" Haley said, "We may not have talked in a long time but I still know you "

Peyton lowered her head and said, "nobody calls me that in a long time" Haley looked at her and said, "Peyton I don't know what happened, but I know that no matter what if you really want you can fix it.. just don't let more years pass by"

Peyton said, "I really hope so Haley. Can we meet tomorrow? Just you and me" Haley smiled and said, "Sure, I've been waiting for this for far too long" Peyton looked at her and said, "I just hope that you keep talking to me after you know everything"

Haley looked at her and said, "I know that was something big Peyton, and serious.. so I may be upset but if you really want to do the right thing and fix all this mess there's no other way"

Peyton nodded and said, "I know, I still can't believe that Luke hasn't told you after all these years" Haley said, "Yeah, me neither.. And that's why I know it's serious, neither he nor Brooke told Nathan or me anything"

Peyton nodded and said, "Tomorrow then.." Haley smiled and said, "Okay, tomorrow"

The next day Brooke woke up and saw Rachel in the kitchen and said, "Good Morning Slut" Rachel smiled and said, "Morning bitch, I'm seeing that you still have no food in this house"

Brooke laughed and said, "Probably, Jake just moved in, give a few days and will have a stock" they laughed and Brooke said, "Sometimes I miss when was just the two of us" Rachel laughed and said, "me too, but then again it was never really just the two of us"

They laughed and Jake showed up and said, "Don't know how you two can be always cheerful in the morning" they smiled and Rachel said, "We're special Jake-Boy, don't waste your brain trying to understand us" he just nodded, it was too early to argue with Rachel.

Brooke laughed and said, "I agree! I'm going to wake up the little monsters, Jake get the breakfast ready" he laughed and said, "I'm starting to think that this move wasn't a good idea after all"

Brooke hit him and laughed and Rachel said, "I want pancakes and coffee, I'm going to call Coop" Brooke and Rachel went towards the bedrooms and Jake stood in the kitchen shaking his head and laughing.

Brooke entered the kids' room, turned on the light and said, "Rise and Shine! It's time to wake up!" Jordan groaned and put the pillow in his face, Jenny opened her eyes and said, "hey mommy"

Brooke laughed seeing how the two were so different in the morning, and said, "Morning Girly! Daddy is making breakfast go ahead and tell him what you want" Jenny jumped out the bed, hugged Brooke and said, "Okay Mommy!"

Brooke went to her son's bed and said, "Hey my boy, time to get up" Jordan said with the pillow in his face, "No mommy.." Brooke laughed and climbed into bed with him and said, "Okay, a few more minutes if you let me snuggle with you"

Brooke opened her arms and Jordan went to her and put the head on her shoulders, she smiled and said, "I love you so much baby boy" Jordan said, "I love you too mommy, but I'm not a baby anymore" Brooke laughed and said, "I used to hold you just like this when you were a baby and you'll always be my baby"

Jordan said, "whatever mommy, just stay quiet.. you said I could have a few more minutes" Brooke smiled and said, "You so get this attitude from your aunt Rachel, and guess what I lied! Come on, let's have breakfast"

Jordan groaned and said, "Please mommy, no! I'm tired.. I'm a good boy, let me stay here" Brooke laughed and said, "God I love you so much Jordan Ryder Davis-Adams" she started to tickle him and he laughed and tried to escape.

She stopped and said, "You know… the faster you wake up the faster you'll go to aunt Rachel and uncle Coop's house" he opened his eyes and said, "Okay I'm up" she laughed and said, "I knew it, come on! Get your little ass in the kitchen and tell daddy what you want to eat"

He got up and when he reach the door and turned and said, "I love you a lot too Brooke Penelope Davis" and ran to the kitchen, Brooke smiled and said, "we made the perfect little boy Chase" She got up and went to the kitchen.

Jordan came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and Jake said, "Good morning buddy, what you do you want?" Jordan sat next to Jenny who was already eating and said, "Hey daddy, I want cereal" Jake grabbed the bowl for him and Cooper, Rachel and Brooke showed up.

Jake said, "You guys make your own and I'm going to get change to take these two to school" Brooke and Rachel groaned, Jake and Cooper laughed and Cooper said, "Relax I'll do it, what you ladies want?"Jake went to the room laughing when he heard the girls telling Coop what they wanted.

Jordan and Jenny finished eating and Brooke said, "Go change and don't forget to make the bed" they sighed and went toward their bedroom and Jordan said, "I don't know why we have to make the bed and doing chores, we can just hire a maid or something"

Jenny agreed and Brooke yelled, "I heard that, now stop grumbling and just do it!" Rachel and Cooper looked at her and she said, "What?" they laughed and Rachel said, "You're a good mom B." she smiled and said, "Thanks"

Jake took the kids to school and went to work, Rachel and Brooke went together to the office and Cooper went to a meeting. Brooke and Rachel were sitting at the office and Rachel said, "So what will you do this weekend without the children?"

Brooke said, "I have no idea. Work I think, maybe I'll finish some designs without someone interrupting me every five minutes" Rachel laughed and said, "Who are you and what you did to my friend?"

Brooke laughed and Rachel said, "why don't you go out and have some fun! you deserve it" Brooke smiled and said, "I'll think about it" Rachel shook her head, Millie came in and said, "Excuse me, Brooke your meeting will start in five minutes and Rachel the photographer is on the phone complaining about one of the new models"

They both sighed, and Brooke said, "You go to the meeting and I deal with the photographer?" Rachel laughed and said, "Perfect! Otherwise I will kill someone, these models are freaking driving me crazy"

Brooke gave her the folder laughed and said, "It's all here. If you need anything just call me" Rachel agreed and went to meeting with Millie and Brooke picked up the phone.

Later Brooke picked up the kids at school, they got home, the kids were playing in the living room when the phone rang and Brooke answered. It was Jake, he wanted to remind her that Nikki was coming to pick up Jenny for the weekend and that he wouldn't be able to get home until tonight, like she would ever forget that, but that was Jake.

After Brooke made their snacks she said, "Okay, now JJ, let's pack your things, Nikki must be on her away, Jordan go do your homework so that you won't need to take to aunt Rachel's. And JJ don't forget to take yours, I don't want to have to do anything Sunday night, got it!" they agreed and they all went to bedroom.

Jenny and Brooke were packing Jenny things into the backpack, Brooke looked at Jenny who was with a strange face and said, "what's wrong girly?" Jenny said, "I don't want to go" Brooke smiled and said, "Hey come here"

Jenny sat on her lap and Brooke said, "You don't see your mom in long time Jenny, she misses you and you know you having fun with her" Jenny agreed and said, "I know, but you are my mom now"

Brooke said, "Yes, I am and I'm still going to be even when you are with Nikki. You're a very special little girl so you deserve to have two mommies!" Jenny smiled, the doorbell rang and Brooke said, "Finish here and I'll open the door"

Jordan went running towards the door and said, "Who is it?" Nikki said, "It's me" he opened the door smiling and she said, "I think you're not allowed to open the door alone JD, are you?" he laughed and said, "But I knew that was you, Aunt Nikki"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Jordan Ryder Davis-Adams! How many times do I have to tell you that can't open the door alone!" Nikki looked at him smiling and said, "I told you" he turned to his mother and said, "but I knew it was Aunt Nikki mommy"

Brooke said, "It doesn't matter, I told you that before too! Go help Jenny in the bedroom" he ran and Nikki said, "he grew up" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah and as you can see still the trouble maker" they laughed and Brooke said, "How are you?" Nikki said, "I'm fine, it's tricky living this far away, but everything is great"

Brooke smiled and said, "How is Savannah?" Nikki laughed and said, "Same old, same old.. That place never changes, but the work is great" Brooke smiled and Nikki said, "And you? Jake finally moved in.."

Brooke laughed and said, "I'm great, and yeah, but don't start" Nikki laughed up her hands up and said, "I didn't say anything" they smiled and Brooke said, "Actually have something to talk to you"

Nikki said, "Okay, what's up?" Brooke said, "well I don't know how to say this, things between all of us is so good, I don't want to spoil anything" Nikki said, "you won't Brooke, just say what happened"

Brooke smiled and said, "Well, Jenny asked if she could call me Mom, and I kind of agreed because I couldn't say no, but I know you're her mom, I'm not trying to take your place or anything and if you have a problem I can talk to her"

Nikki smiled and said calmly, "Brooke, its fine" Brooke looked at her and said, "No it's not I know how much you changed and I don't want to take her from you. I know how you didn't like when.. You know who took care of her when she was a baby.. you aren't a great person then but still.."

Nikki smiled and said, "Brooke calm down.. the situation is totally different, you are not her, you never tried to take Jenny from me, on the contrary, several times helped me with Jake. You're a big part of the reason that I have a relationship with her in the first place.."

Brooke said, "that's not true.. you showed that you changed and wanted to be her mom.." Nikki said, "Brooke you know it as much as I do that if weren't for you Jake would never let me take her for the weekend…And the truth is that you're her mom too, she saw you as her mom even before she saw me that way.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Are you sure?" Nikki agreed and said, "Yeah I do, you're a great mom Brooke and she deserves this, she deserves to have you as her mom too" Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks, I love her so much, and you don't have nothing to worry about even though you two don't spend so much time together she really loves you"

Nikki smiled and said, "yeah I know.. I realized that the important thing is what's best for her, not what I want and what I think it's best. I'm happy with how things are, but what about JD? How is he dealing with all of this?"

Brooke laughed and said, "He asked if he could call Jake dad on the same day Jenny asked me, I still think they planned it" Nikki laughed and said, "I don't doubt it, look who are raising them" They laughed and Brooke," we're not that bad"

Nikki laughed and Jenny came in with her things and said, "I'm ready mommies" they looked at her and smiled.

Nikki looked at Brooke and said, "See, everything is simple for them" they smiled and Nikki and Jenny hugged and Nikki said, "I missed Jenny Penny" Jenny smiled and said, "I missed you too mommy"

Brooke smiled and said, "Did you packed everything?" Jenny agreed and Brooke said, "Okay, where's Jordan?" Jenny said, "Where do you think?" Jenny made a sad face and Brooke said, "I'll talk to him, go and have fun with your mom! Your dad will call you at tonight ok"

Nikki said, "We'll stay in the same hotel as always" since Nikki only came to see Jenny every now and then, living in another city was a bit complicated, when she would come to New York they always stayed at the same hotel.

Brooke agreed and said, "okay, whatever you need just call" she hugged Jenny and said, "I love you, have fun!" Jenny said, "I love you too mommy" Nikki took Jenny things said, "I'll see you Sunday Brooke"

Brooke agreed and Nikki and Jenny went towards the door and Nikki said, "So any gossip? She and your dad still nothing happened?" Jenny laughed and Brooke yelled, "Nikki!" Nikki and Jenny laughed and Jenny said, "No nothing, Aunt Rachel says they're too stubborn"

They laughed and Brooke yelled again, "Jennifer!" they kept laughing and Brooke said, "Just go already you two!" they gave the last goodbye and left still laughing.

Brooke shook her head half-laughing and went after her son. She entered his room and she knew where he was, every time Jenny goes to stay with Nikki he go into the closet and stay there brooding.

Brooke sat next to him and said, "hey little man" he didn't say anything, and she continued, "she'll come back soon.. you know that" he nodded and said, "I still don't like it" Brooke smiled and said, "I thought you liked aunt Nikki" he said, "I do, but I don't like when she takes Jenny away"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know, but she's not taking her away.. It's just for the weekend. And besides aren't you going to spend the weekend away too? Or you changed you mind and want to stay with me?" he got up and said, "No, no! I want to go!" Brooke smiled and started to tickle him.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Up next – the big secret is revealed! What happened between Brooke, Lucas and Peyton?**

**Naley and Jamie go to NY!**

**Now please click below and Review! I love when you guys Review it! =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – I'm back peeps!**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! Hope you guys are still interested in this! I promise not to take so long anymore!**

**Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Cooper entered the apartment and yelled, "Brookie!" Brooke showed up laughing and said, "Every time you call me that I remember when I was kid" he laughed and said, "Don't talk like that makes me look old" she laughed and said, "But you are… but the good thing is you're still hot"

They laughed and he said, "So where's my partner?" Brooke smiled and yelled, "Jordan!" he came running and said, "Uncle Coop" Cooper picked him up and said, "Are you ready to drive Aunt Rachel crazy?"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Where is she by the way?" Cooper said, "She had to finish something at the office, but she should be at home now. But she told me to tell you to take that ass out of this house and have fun"

Brooke laughed and said, "Just go already" Jordan grabbed his stuff, and Cooper said, "Got everything?" He agreed, and Cooper said, "Then lets go, tomorrow we have a long day on the tracks" Jordan said, "Yay! Let's go" Brooke looked at him and said, "please be careful you two"

Cooper smiled and said, "We always are, see you Sunday Davis" Brooke kissed her son and said, "I love Jordan Adams" he smiled and said, "I love you too, Brooke Davis" Cooper laughed and they left. Brooke looked around and said, "What I do now?" she grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Jamie was playing video games, Nathan and Haley were talking in the kitchen when the phone rang and Nathan answered and Brooke said, "Hey Scott" Nathan smiled and said, "Hey Davis" Haley smiled and went and got the extension and said, "Tigger!" Brooke laughed and said, "Hey Tutor- mom, I miss you"

They smiled and Nathan said, "What happened? You don't usually call this time" Brooke laughed and said, "I love you too Nathan" he laughed and said, "Brooke" she said, "okay, they took my children away and I'm bored"

Nathan and Haley laughed and Haley said, "what!" Brooke said, "Jordan is spending the weekend with Rachel and Cooper and Jenny is with Nikki" Haley said, "and you don't know what to do with so much free time" Brooke laughed and said, "Yes.." Nathan laughed and said, "Who would ever thought..you really changed Davis. but what's this story about Nikki?"

Brooke said, "Ever once in awhile she come here and spends a weekend with Jenny.." Haley said, "and Jake is okay with that?" Brooke said, "She has changed a lot.. and we have come to an understanding.. Jordan calls her aunt Nikki" they laughed and Nathan said, "you have a nice life there don't you Brooke?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah..I have, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss Tree Hill" Haley said, "Come back then" they laughed and Brooke said, "Nice try Hales, so how's my godson?" Nathan said, "Looking more like his father every day"

Brooke laughed and said, "Haley please tell me this is not true, oh my God, not another Nathan!" they laughed and Nathan said, "Hey!" Haley said, "It's true.. you'll see when we get there" Brooke said, "Can't wait.. so tell Jamie I love him and I talk you soon" Haley said, "Okay Tigger" Brooke said, "I love you guys" Nathan said, "we love you too" and they hung up.

Nathan looked at Haley and said, "Hey.. I know, I miss her too" Haley looked at his watch and said, "Ops.. I gotta go I'm meeting Peyton, and I don't know how long I'll be out so you and Jamie will have to make dinner yourselves" Nathan laughed and said, "Okay.. we'll order some pizza" Haley laughed, shook her head and said, "See you later" they kissed and she left.

Haley went to Peyton's office in Tric and said, "Peyton? You are here?" Peyton showed up and said, "Hey Hales" Haley looked around and said, "Definitely the coolest office ever" they laughed and Peyton said, "Sorry we couldn't meet earlier, I was looking for bands"

Haley said, "No problem, Nathan and Jamie can do without me one night" Peyton smiled and Haley and said, "Let's stay here or are you hungry?" Peyton sat dawn and said, "I'm not too nervous to eat" Haley smiled sat in front of her and said, "Me too actually, but I want to know.. I need to know.." Peyton looked at her and said, "Okay then.."

Haley looked at her and she started, "We were at the party, everyone was saying their goodbye, I was looking for Brooke bit I couldn't find her anywhere.." Haley laughed remembering where Brooke was and said, "She was taking Chase's virginity in the back seat of his car"

Peyton looked at her and said, "I didn't know that then.. So after while I saw Chase talking to Rachel and asked him, he said she had gone near the lake, so I went there.. Remember? I passed by you.." Haley agreed and said, "Yeah.. I just had ask her to be Jamie's godmother, she was so happy then she went for a walk.."

Peyton said, "I went to see if she was still there and when I got there I saw her and Lucas kissing" Haley stood up and said, "WHAT!" Peyton said, "Yeah.. But let me finish.." Haley nodded and sat dawn again and Peyton said, "Before I could say anything she pushed him and slapped him on face. I went to them and asked what was going on"

Peyton took a deep breath and said, "She looked at me and then to Lucas and said that she wanted to know that too. Lucas looked at us and said he was sorry.. " Haley sighed and said, "God.."

And Peyton continued, "He said he had shown her the book.. his book.. But you see, I still hadn't see it so we started to argue why he was showing her.. And Brooke shouted what she had to do with all of that and that he was crazy"

Haley laughed a little and said, "He sure was, what am I going to do with him.." Peyton half smiled and said, "He said sorry again to her, but that he had to show her the passage from the book before she left. So I looked at him and asked if he still loved her, they looked at me and asked what, so I repeated the question for Brooke too" Haley shook her head and said, "This will not end well.."

Peyton nodded and said, "She looked at us and said that we had completely lost our minds that she was leaving, she started walking and Luke asked her to wait. I said that we had to solve this whole triangle thing once and for all" Haley said, "God Peyton.. there wasn't a triangle anymore.. she wouldn't do that to you.. "

Peyton nodded with tears in her eyes and said, "Anyway… Brooke shook her head like she wasn't believing that was happening, now I understand.. She was right I had lost my mind.. Then she got angry and said that the triangle has been long gone and that unlike me she didn't cheat.. And that I was forgetting that she gave Lucas to me it she wanted they would still be together.."

Haley said, "Oh My God Peyton .." Peyton said, "I know, I know Hales.. But at the time wasn't thinking clearly" Haley said, "Obviously.." Peyton wipe her tears and said, "So we all started to argue more since Lucas didn't know about that story and he asked her if she still loved him.."

Haley said, "Tell me she slapped him again." Peyton said, "We both looked at her waiting for her answer and she looked at us and said that she loved us both, but she couldn't take that anymore.. That she was done.. That all we did was hurt her.." Now even Haley had tears in her eyes and said, "She always did everything for you two.. And all you ever did was hurt her.."

Peyton said crying, "She said she didn't care anymore and when she turned to walk away she came face to face with Chase.. She hugged him, he asked what was all of that and she said that was nothing, he looked at us told her to wait and came up to us"

Peyton wipe the tears, took a deep breath and said, "He said he didn't heard the whole story, but he had heard enough and that now neither of us would ever get closer to her unless you learned not to hurt her anymore. He punched Luke and said that was for kissing his girlfriend. He went back to Brooke and they left, that was the last time I talked to her."

Haley remained silent looking at Peyton and Peyton said, "Haley.." Haley said, "I really don't know what goes through your mind and Luke's… after all that had happened, things were finally okay, we all were happy and you go and spoil everything"

Peyton and agreed said, "I know, once I started to think I felt horrible, I don't forgive myself.. I miss her every day Hales and I know it's all my fault" Haley said, "I miss her every day, me! Peyton! I'm the one that was left here without my best friend.. I miss her. You don't have the right to miss her, not after everything you did"

Peyton just nodded and cried and Haley said, "When she told me what happened between you two, you telling her that you loved Lucas, I didn't understood why she broke up with him.. she loved him Peyton.. but you see she loved you more and she knew that was a matter of time until you two betrayed her again.."

Haley took a deep breath and continued, "And despite everything she wanted to you two to be happy.. she loved you two enough to let him go and watch you two be together" Peyton said crying, "I know.. I know.. I'm so sorry for everything.. you have no idea how I regret everything that happened.."

Haley said, "I know you're sorry Peyton, but that doesn't change anything does it?" Peyton said, "Haley.." Haley looked at her and said, "I know you're hurting Peyton but you did it to yourself.. She would do anything for you, you know that.. but all you did was hurt her.. I need her back.. I want her to come back here, but now know it will be harder than I thought, I have to go.."

She got up and Peyton said, "Haley.. Are we okay..? I mean are you still my friend.." Haley sighed and said, "I don't know Peyton, I think so.. Despite everything you're my friend you know.. I missed you too. But Brooke.. She is like my sister.." Peyton said, "Thanks Haley.. And I'm sorry" Haley said, "Yeah.. I see you later." Haley left and Peyton stayed alone crying.

Jake came home and saw Brooke cleaning the kitchen and said, "What is happening here and who are you?" She laughed and showed him the tongue he laughed and said, "Bored without the kids?" She smiled and said, "Maybe.."She laughed and said, "Yes.. I've already cleaned the whole house"

They laughed and Jake said, "They should spend more weekend away" She slapped him and said, "Stop making fun of me" he smiled and said, "Okay, sorry.. let's go out then" she smiled and said, "Thank you but I know you have a date"

He smiled and said, "How do you know that?" she looked at him and said, "I know everything Jakey" he looked at the fridge and saw a message there and said, "That or she called and you got the message" Brooke laughed and said, "Or that"

They laughed and Jake said, "I can cancel.. I prefer hang out with you anyway" Brooke smiled and said, "You better.. but I'm good.. go have fun" he smiled and said, "Okay, but if you need anything call me" she agreed and said, "Oh! I told JJ and Jordan that you would call them"

Jake smiled and said, "okay, I'll.. how was things with Nikki?" Brooke smiled and said, "Great!" Jake laughed and said, "I still don't know how you two get along so well after everything" Brooke laughed and said, "It's our thing" he laughed and said, "Yeah.. I know.. So she's in the same hotel?" Brooke nodded and Jake went to call them.

Jake was ready to leave for his date, he went to Brooke room and saw her getting dressed and said, "Where are you going?" She smiled and said, "While you were in the bathroom Mandy came by and asked me to go out with her" Mandy was their neighbor/sometimes nanny and Jake and said, "Oh and where are you going?"

Brooke laughed and said, "Okay, Dad, we're going to a bar with her friends" he laughed, she looked at him and said, "Wow you look hot Jagielski" he smiled and said, "Thanks and for the clothes too" Brooke laughed, she would always buy clothes for him without him knowing.

He said, "Be careful please and call me with you need anything" Brooke smiled and said, "You worry too much Jake Boy, I'll be fine" he smiled and said, "Someone has to.. bye" he turned and then came back and said, "Oh Davis" She looked at him and he said, "You look amazing" she smiled and said "Thanks" they smiled and he left .

Jordan was in his room that Rachel and Cooper had made for him in their house, he and Rachel were playing when Cooper appeared in the doorway and said, "Okay buddy time to go to bed! We'll wake up early tomorrow" Jordan smiled and said, "okay Uncle Coop" Jordan went to bed, Cooper gave him kiss on the forehead and said, "Good night Bud"

Rachel lay down with Jordan, Cooper kissed her and said, "Wait for you in the bedroom and if you need anything just call us okay buddy" Jordan nodded, looked at Rachel and said, "Story time!" Rachel and Cooper laughed and she said, "These stories always get me into trouble with your mom"

Every time Jordan went to spend the night there Rachel would tell him stories about her and Brooke, and sometimes about Chase.. Jordan loved them and Brooke depending on the story not so much. Jordan smiled and said, "Please" Rachel laughed and said, "Okay, but don't tell your mom"

Cooper laughed and left the room leaving Rachel to tell the story. Rachel began to tell the story about when Brooke found out that she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell Chase, Jordan already knew the story but it was one of his favorite. He fell asleep in the middle and Rachel went to her bedroom.

She went in and Cooper said, "He is asleep already?" Rachel nodded, sat on the bed and said, "Sometimes I don't know she do it.. he so like Chase sometimes.." Cooper hugged her and said, "But that's a good thing babe.. she will always have a piece of him.."

Rachel nodded and said, "I know.. It's just if I miss him I can even imagine she feels.. She's so strong, I don't know what I would do if you lost you" he kissed her and said, "You don't need to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere" She kissed him and said, "Good" they kissed and fell back on the bed.

Jake came home and saw Brooke on the couch eating ice cream and said, "Hey, are you back already?" she looked at him and said, "I can ask you the same thing" they smiled and he said, "Well.. Let's just say it didn't work out.." Brooke looked at him and said, "Sorry.."

He sat dawn next to her and said, "What about you?" she smiled and said, "It was fun, but it came a time that wanted to come home.. so I did, but what went wrong on the date?" he smiled, grabbed her spoon and said, "I just didn't feel that connection you know.. And it's your fault" and ate some ice cream.

She laughed and said, "Mine! What I have to do with that?" He laughed and said, "I kind of compare them to you and none of them come even close" Brooke smiled and they looked at each other.

Brooke laughed and said, "Well.. that's because I'm special Jakey.. so I think you'll have to settle with just me.."Jake smiled and said, "I can live with that.." They smiled and stayed quiet, Brooke took the spoon back and smiled said, "What we do now?"

He smiled and said, "Nothing.. Now we just wait" Brooke said, "Wait for what?" he smiled and said, "You'll see.." And they continued eating the ice cream together.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading guys.. **

**Sorry again for taking so long to update. I'll try to do it faster this time!**

**Now please! Review! Tell me what you think! =)**


End file.
